The other Hakuno's fate (To be made)
by Zombie Eye
Summary: My next idea needs help. Hakuno is saved form one grail war but is now called forth in to another grail war. A new servant will answer his call for help and those who once help him is again are his enemies. You must help choose what war and servant that will shape his tale.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Zombie eye here first off thanks all of you how like and following my first story **Fate Aura** it means lot to me that people out their who like my idea and ch.3 is 2/3 done just wait a little bit long ok. Now as for this post is to get some on a other story I have in my head. This one will invle the male ver. of Hakuno form Fate/Extra and CCC then make him a master for either the 4th or 5th grail war. As for his servant I will list the choices below. I will all of you to choose which war and servant that I will use. Put zero for Fate/Zero or stay night for Fate/Stay Night as the servant put their servant class then true name like Archer: EMIYA. After a few mouths the war and servant that are like most will be use. Now for your choices:

 **Saber:**

Mordred

Attila the Hun

Saber Alter

Okita Souji

Lancelot

 **Lancer:**

Scáthach

Romulus

Enkidu

Karna

Elizabeth

 **Archer:**

 _Nobunaga_

Atalanta

Artemis and Orion

 **Assassin:**

Jack the Ripper

Carmilla

Semiramis

Sanson

No Name Assassin

 **Caster:**

Lord El-Melloi II

Medea Lily

Cú Chulainn

Solomon ibn Gabirol

 **Rider:**

Ushiwakamaru

Achilles

Marie Antoinette

Boudica

 **Berseker** **:**

Frankenstein

Asterios

Kiyohime

 **Ruler: (** **Please note that** **God's resolution the class skill that give the Ruler class Command Spells to deal other servants will be give to Hakuno or be lost. Yes he can call fouth a servant of the Ruler class because he was made by the moon cell or as what others call it the holy grail. If you guys want me use Ruler's God's resolution like Teerexil did in his story Golden Prayers and BlueStorm115's No Dreams To Fight For (Hiatus) let me me know when you pike her. Plus you want them to be female let me as well.)**

Joan of Arc

Joan Alter

 **Alter Ego:**

Passionlip

Meltlilith

 **Shielder:**

Mashu Kyrielite

 **Fate/Stay Night only:**

Alexander the Great

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne

Gawain

 **Fate/Zero only:**

Sasaki Kojirou

Vlad III

Li Shuwen

So let me know what war and what servant you want Hakuno to be in and have. The story's path will be know through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back and gone over the ours picks so far and readed them I'll info you all now some of the stuff Im planing to do in this fanfic. Yes there will be romance as for who its depend on the servant and/or war, if you guys want Hakuno to have a harem then go with one of the Rulers servants and let my know if that is what you guys want and what servants to be in it (yes you can pick female servants that not list to be it but olny if you want a harem). As for Hakuno's skills and magic once more it will depend on the servant and war, like the 4th war will be more physical skills plus martial arts, and little bit magic outside of Alteration, Reinforcement, Healing, and the magecraft that use in fate/extra. For the 5th war more magic plus some martial arts and little physical skills. Hakuno's servant or servants will help him grow his skills like saber did for shirou. Now the current votes the wars and servants.**

 **Fate/Zero:** **3**

 **Fate/Stay Night:** **6**

 **Joan Alter:** **1**

 **Saber Alter:** **1**

 **Enkidu:** **1**

 **Sanson:** **1**

 **Cu Chulainn:** **1**

 **Okita Souji:** **1**

 **Passionlips:** **1**

 **Marie Antoinette:** **2**

 **Seriramis:** **1**

 **Meltlilith:** **3**

 **Jack The Ripper:** **2**

 **Elizabeth:** **1**

 **Mashu Kyrielite:** **1**

 **If you guys have any suggesttion for his skills in magic let me know so I may use thm in the story. Before I go I now will two new servants to the list for you to chose please note that they both will be summon if pick so here are the twins.**

 **Euryale and  Stheno**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone here is the votes so far, and I like to thanks everyone's input into Hakuno's magic it did help me to start thinking some stuff. Hahuno will now odtained the weapons of the four servants that help him in the moon cell and you will now pick which one he gets first (yes he will get the other ones later in the story).

 **Nero's sword Aetus Estus**

 **EMIYA's Kanshou & Bakuya**

 **Elizabeh's lance**

 **Tamamo-no-Mae's mirror Eightfold Blessings of Amtaterasu**

Their are the weapons you need to pick the one he will start the war with. Plus still like to hear your ideas on what type of magic he will use and now the votes:

 **Fate/Zero:** **8**

 **Fate/Stay Night:** **37**

 **Joan Alter:** **5**

 **Joan Arc:** **6**

 **(5)Harem:** PassionLips(2), Meltlilith(2), Marie Antoinette(2), Seriramis(1)

 **Nobunaga:** **4**

 **Mordred:** **5**

 **Saber Alter:** **2**

 **Enkidu:** **1**

 **Sanson:** **1**

 **Cu Chulainn:** **1**

 **Okita Souji:** **5**

 **Passionlips:** **1**

 **Marie Antoinette:** **3**

 **Seriramis:** **3**

 **Meltlilith:** **7**

 **Jack The Ripper:** **3**

 **Elizabeth:** **3**

 **Mashu Kyrielite:** **11**

 **Boudica:** **1**

 **Sasaki:** **1**

 **Lancelot:** **1**

 **Carmila:** **1**

Now that those are outof the way I will like to add two more servants to the list. The two are rumor to be add to Fate/Grand Order but that is about it so if you one of them then a list of what they will have strength, mana, luck, agility, endurance, personal skills, class skills, and noble phantasm(s). I will put what class they will be in and one personal skill they will have, plus some info on them to help you. So here are the new servants to join the list:

 **Caster:** **Irisviel von Einzbern Personal skill: Golden Grail**

 **Info:** A homunculus made by Jubstacheit von Einzbern. Wife to Kiritsugu Emiya and mother to Illyasviel von Einzbern. The vessel to the tainted Grail for the Fourth Holy Grail War.

 **Avenger:** **Ishtar Personal skill: Divinty**

 **Info:** Babylonian goddess of fertility,love, war, and sex. She ask Gilgamesh to marry her but he refuses and then citing the fate that has befallan all her many lovers. Revenge against Gilgamesh she sent the Bull of Heaven Gugalanna to attack Gilgamesh his friend Enkidu. Enkidu dies for helping in the death of Gugalanna.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone welcome to 2016. This time I'm going to give some info on what I tend in this fanfic. Hakuno will be a Hacker/Magic User and he will not join the Mage's Association for reasons you can easily guess. KisaragiKei ask what Hakuno's Affinity and Origin are, I all ready pick his Origin I think it fits Hakuno very well. His Affinity will depen on what his skill set are so let my know what schools of magic he be skill in. I like what KisaragiKei what suggest and think I will might just do that but you have wait to see if I do. KisaragiKei will make his own story with what he suggest so I can't to read it, I think it will hold great promise. May is when I plan to start writing it so you need to pick your choice and post it so they may be in it. Now time for votes so far:

 **Fate/Zero:** **9**

 **Fate/Stay Night:** **40**

 **Elizabeth's lance:** **1**

 **Emiya's** **Kanshou and Bakuya:** **3**

 **Nero's Aetus Estus:** **4**

 **Joan Alter:** **6**

 **Joan Arc:** **7**

 **(5)Harem:** PassionLips(2), Meltlilith(2), Marie Antoinette(2), Seriramis(1)

 **Nobunaga:** **4**

 **Mordred:** **5**

 **Saber Alter:** **2**

 **Enkidu:** **1**

 **Sanson:** **1**

 **Cu Chulainn:** **1**

 **Okita Souji:** **7**

 **Passionlips:** **1**

 **Marie Antoinette:** **3**

 **Seriramis:** **3**

 **Meltlilith:** **8**

 **Jack The Ripper:** **3**

 **Elizabeth:** **4**

 **Mashu Kyrielite:** **12**

 **Boudica:** **1**

 **Sasaki:** **1**

 **Lancelot:** **1**

 **Carmila:** **1**

Now voting will end in four months I will add more points if you explain why pick the servant you want to see. The other fanfic I'm working the next chapter of Fate Aura is done, and the next chapter of The Dragon Listener is still in work. I'm planing on start another fate crossover let's just say Illya gets a new berserker that killed a Archdemon. That all for now see you all later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I'm back with more news on what I plan to do. First when voting ends I will put up some one-shot to ato help me get ready for the true story so you all will some of the servants that were not pick get some story time. I belive this might help them to put in there own fanfic and get more Fate/Extra fanfics plus some crossovers, in my books Fate/Extra and CCC are good games plus Fanfic material expecially Hakuno. Second the other fanfics that I am working on will come soon as I can post them sorry. Last I will ask all of you do you all want a harem for Hakuno or not don't worry about Shirou's harem I will not mess with it unless you want me to. Well here this Mouths votes:

 **Fate/Zero:** **9**

 **Fate/Stay Night:** **42**

 **Elizabeth's lance:** **2**

 **Emiya's** **Kanshou and Bakuya:** **3**

 **Nero's Aetus Estus:** **5**

**Joan Alter:** **9**

 **Joan Arc:** **8**

 **(6)Harem:** PassionLips(2), Meltlilith(2), Marie Antoinette(2), Seriramis(1)

 **Nobunaga:** **4**

 **Mordred:** **7**

 **Saber Alter:** **2**

 **Enkidu:** **1**

 **Sanson:** **1**

 **Cu Chulainn:** **1**

 **Okita Souji:** **7**

 **Passionlips:** **1**

 **Marie Antoinette:** **3**

 **Seriramis:** **3**

 **Meltlilith:** **11**

 **Jack The Ripper:** **3**

 **Elizabeth:** **4**

 **Mashu Kyrielite:** **12**

 **Boudica:** **1**

 **Sasaki:** **1**

 **Lancelot:** **1**

 **Carmila:** **1**

O.K. These are the last new servants that I will add , Plus I will explain why I chose them below:

 **Saber:** **Fergus mac Roich:** I pick him because he was King of Ulster untill Conchobar mac Nessa both betrayed and tricked him out of Kingship. Fergus was also Chu Chulainn foster-father, plus his noble phantasm is Caladbolg (A+ Anti-Army) the real one not the broken phantasm that EMIYA use that one is Caladbolg II that have bein modified to be use as a arrow. Caladbolg is the prototype of many magic and holy swords, which including Exalibur Galatine and possibly Excalibur as well don't belive me look at .com and see for yourself the website have told me a lie yet. I belive it will be fun to see him and Lancer try to fight each other both of them don't want to fight each other because of their father and son relationship (and yes I will try to make like Guy's and Lee's relationshhip from Naruto just to mess with everyone's heads and stomchs.)

 **Assassin:** **Mysterious Heroine X (AKA Artoria Pendragon):** They finally do it Artoria as a Assassin class servant guess what she use both Excalibur and Excalibur: Morgan both take a glowing, futurisic look in my opinion makes them look like the true swords of promised victory. She utilizes them as a rocket boost that blasts her towards the opponent. She slashes them repeatedly with both swords and then jumps into the air. As she descends, she shouts Excalibur, slashes with both swords in an overhead swing, and creates an X-shaped beam as she hit the opponent. Her noble phantasm is called Secertcalibur: Sword of Unsigned Victory. I pick her because to mess with EMIYA and Saber (Artoria) minds plus on the wiki Assassin is acting as an Anti-Saber Decisive Weapon plus she displays a " carnage mode" wagering her holy sword on nothing but deating all present sabers, so lets Saber a similar problem like shirou has withe Archer (EMIYA).

 **Lancer:** **Artoria Alter:** Saber Alter as A Lancer that is from what I read and saw she got very sexy. Her apperance is differing from her younger saber-class one because instead of possessing Excalibur and Avalon or due to the spear itelf causing "a potion" of her body to grow. Her noble Phantasm is Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth(EX ANTI-FORTRESS). I chose her because a grow Alter Artoria who doesn't want to see or read that. Hakuno, EMIYA, Shirou, and expecially Saber (Artoria) will a very hard time (will for them fun for us) why Lancer (Artoria Alter) "grow" abit and Saber (Artoria) did not.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I'm back. I will like sorry for the latest chapter of Fate Aura I know me grammar is not very good and the fact that it was done on a neither computer with a sticky keyboard and the auto-spell on it is a pain when it comes to Japanese names. I will try my best to improve my skills as a writer to make my stories more readable for all of you. Before we get this mouths votes I will to say the harem will only happen if I get 25 votes for it right now it's at 15, 10 more votes and it will be in. Now here the will of what you readers/writers desire so far:

 **Fate/Zero:** **9**

 **Fate/Stay Night:** **51**

 **Elizabeth's lance:** **3**

 **Emiya's** **Kanshou and Bakuya:** **4**

 **Nero's Aetus Estus:** **9**

 **Tamamo's mirror:** **2**

 **Joan Alter:** **9**

 **Joan Arc:** **20**

 **(15)Harem:** PassionLips(6), Meltlilith(7), Marie Antoinette(6), Seriramis(2), Nobunaga(3), Medea Lily(2), Saber Alter(2), Heroine X(8), Elizabeth(3), Lancer "Artoria Alter"(7), Jack the Ripper(2), Mordred(2), Atalanta(1), Mashu(1)

 **Nobunaga:** **6**

 **Mordred:** **8**

 **Saber Alter:** **2**

 **Enkidu:** **1**

 **Sanson:** **1**

 **Cu Chulainn:** **1**

 **Okita Souji:** **7**

 **Passionlips:** **1**

 **Marie Antoinette:** **3**

 **Seriramis:** **3**

 **Meltlilith:** **12**

 **Jack The Ripper:** **3**

 **Elizabeth:** **4**

 **Mashu Kyrielite:** **12**

 **Boudica:** **1**

 **Sasaki:** **1**

 **Lancelot:** **1**

 **Carmila:** **1**

 **Lancer** **Artoria Alter: 11**

 **Scathach:** **4**

 **Mysterious Heroine X:** **13**

My other story The DragonListener is taking a while to finish the next chapter because Kirei. I'm trying to get his personality right and to keep his character growth at a good pace with the story. I am sorry if I'm going too fast in that story at first but that is only to get it to the real fun stuff and fights as quickly as possible for all of you. I hope you all enjoy the mouth see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voting is now almost over.** Thank you all of yours input and support in this story The other Hakuno's Fate (to be made). Now with your wills now know Zelretch can start his search to find this Hakuno. Here is the paths Hakuno will walk on:

 **War:** **Fate/Stay Night**

 **Weapon:** **Nero's Aetus Estus** **1st**

 **Elizabeth's lance 2** **nd**

 **Kanshou and Bakuya 3** **rd**

 **Eightfold Blessings of Amtaterasu 4** **th**

 **Servant:** **Joan Arc**

 **Harem: (Yes)** **PassionLips, Meltlilith, Marie Antoinette, Seriramis, Heroine X, Lancer "Artoria Alter", Jack the Ripper, Caren Hortensia, ?**

 **Skill:** Hacking, Bajiquan (Li Shuwen use this style in their war so Hakuno will learn it to honor both him and Julius), healing magecraft, alchemy, reinforcement, counter magic, reality marble, talismans (Like what Tamamo no Mae used in Extra and CCC), Five Thought-Stopping Meditaions

 **Element:** Water and Hollow(Imaginary numbers)

 **Origin:** Nothingness

Now that is out of the way here is the last thing you need to vote for. When I was on the looking at the new servants in Grand Order I fond that Jeanne Alter was put in the Avenger class as well the Ruler class. Now we all have a real good chace to have a beautiful Avenger for Hakuno, so I will let all you all to pick between her or Joan Arc don't worry about the harem both servants are in the Ruler class (In Jeanne Alter case her main class be Avenger and Ruler as her sub class). To make you all feel better I'll let you pick one servant to join the harem form one of five. Now here is the final picks:

 **Main Servant: Joan Arc or Jeanne Alter**

 **Harem Servant:** **Medea Lily, Medb, Chevalier D'Eon, Nobunaga Oda, or Scathach**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voting is now over.** Thank you all of yours input and support in this story The other Hakuno's Fate (to be made). Now with your wills now know Zelretch can start his search to find this Hakuno. Here is the paths Hakuno will walk on:

 **War:** **Fate/Stay Night**

 **Weapon:** **Nero's Aetus Estus** **1st**

 **Elizabeth's lance 2** **nd**

 **Kanshou and Bakuya 3** **rd**

 **Eightfold Blessings of Amtaterasu 4** **th**

 **Servant:** **Joan Arc**

 **Harem: (Yes)** **PassionLips, Meltlilith, Marie Antoinette, Seriramis, Heroine X, Lancer "Artoria Alter", Jack the Ripper, Caren Hortensia, Scathach, ?**

 **Skill:** Hacking, Bajiquan (Li Shuwen use this style in their war so Hakuno will learn it to honor both him and Julius), healing magecraft, alchemy, reinforcement, counter magic, reality marble, talismans (Like what Tamamo no Mae used in Extra and CCC), Five Thought-Stopping Meditaions

 **Element:** Water and Hollow(Imaginary numbers)

 **Origin:** Nothingness

Now with everthing in order for the main story, I will work it when I can Im a bit busy at the moment but I still try my best to make story you all will love. I will put up some one-shots up to help me get this Hakuno right. I have posted a challenge for anyone to take up I myself will try my best to the first one that I posted but thouse storys I feel I lack the skill need to do them just.

 **Storys'**

Zelretch's Request

Fate Aura

The DragonListener

The Warden and the Holy Grail


	9. The mad King

THE MAD KING

Hakuno slowly started to open his eyes as the light of the summoning faded away. Through the smoke surrounding the circle, he could see a depiction of a tall man. Once the smoke had cleared, the tall man with a green vest opened to expose his chest remained. He was a muscular fellow with steel gauntlets on either hand as well as two steeled epaulets on his shoulders. In one hand he held a large broad sword that rested on his shoulder, the blade was forged in the shape of drill bit. After a few seconds, a smile appeared on his face. "Greetings! I am the servant of the sword saber. Tell me lad, are you my master?" Harken nodded his head, "I am. You may call me Harken if you wish". Saber k=nodded his head while walking towards his master. He placed his free hand on Hakuno's shoulder. "Well then master, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? It seems that we will be having a good time together during this war". Harken raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that a war with heroes slaughtering each other will be much _fun_ ". Saber chuckled, "For you I believe not, but for me it's an opportunity to fight against legends across this land makes my blood boil with excitement!". Harken nodded, "Very well Saber". Harken turned to leave, he motioned for Saber to follow as they headed out of the room.

FORWARD:

"Rin, what are your orders?"

A young lady stood in a red overcoat, her eyes widened when she realized that her servant, Archer, was waiting for her command to engage in the blue servant that stood across from them.

"Very well…Archer, get rid of him".

With a smirk, he materializes Chinese swords, one white as virgin snow and the other black with red hexagons edging the borders. Taking up his stance, the blue armored servant smirked in reply - the armored servant twirled his lance and assumed a fighting position. They stood in anticipation of each other's next move. Just as Lancer, the blue armored servant was prepared to make the first move; they heard loud footsteps coming towards them. Both Archer and Lancer looked towards the direction of the footsteps, both at once "Who's there?" Emerging from the shadows of the school, reveled two individuals. Archer, confused at the sudden appearance of the two, soon saw their faces. His eyes widened as he was able to figure out who they were. For Rin, she recognized the boy as Harken. One of her school mates. While Lancer recognized the servant as Saber. Lance disappeared into mana, and stared at Saber saying the name "Fergus". Saber immediately turned his sights to Lancer, and spoke "Cu Chulainn". Hakuno remembered their history between the two servants. Both Lancer and Saber had tears in their eyes as they ran towards each other, arm outstretched in anticipation of a brotherly embrace.

"Fergus!"

"Cu Chulainn!"

"FERGUS!"

"CU CHULAINN!"

"FEERRGUUUSS!"

"CUUU CHHUUULAIIINNN!"

The two finally came together in an embrace, the landscaped suddenly changed to that of a rocky cliff side with a sunset off in the distance and the sound of waves crashing up against the cliffs rang out. At the sight of this, Rins mouth hung gaped, shocked and dumbfounded. For Archer, the color drained from his face making him appear to be a ghost like figure. Hakuno stood there already declaring that magic must purge this memory from his servants mind for later use, shook his head watching the scene.

FORWARD:

Harken and Saber ascended a stairwell towards the temple, which they learned to be the location of the servant Caster. The temple was her refuge. When they reached the gate, they noticed a man blocking their way. the man wore a traditional Japanese kimono and bore a long katana on his back. This servant was not giving off much presence. Harken decided that the servant must be either an assassin or rider. The man opened his eyes, addressed both men approaching him and the temple, "I request that both of you turn away now." saber pointed his sword at the servant, "Sorry to disappoint you, but both of me and my master have certain business with the witch that resides here". Hakuno nodded adding, "Indeed, Caster is feeding off the souls of those attending my school. To protect my friends, we must end her. If that means going through you, then so be it". The man drew his blade from its sheath, brought it up over his head into a fighting stance, he growled "Very well, while though I don't like that witch, she is still my master. Forgive me, but I have a seal on me to prevent anyone from entering into the temple".

"My name is Kojiroue Sasaki, the assassin of this war."

Saber took up his own stance, replied "I am Fergus, the saber of this war. Come Kojioue, show me your skill!"

With that Saber took a leap towards the assassin, and the battle began.

 **Author notes: Sorry if this one-shot is not this if the first on that I have done and I hope I did it right. On a side note I got my sister who have write some very good story of her own to help me. I like to say she is not big in anime or video games so yay. Well see you all later and please be nice in your comments.**


	10. The Seventh Heaven

**Hello everyone hope you like this one-shot sorry if it's to short. Please no flames.**

The Seventh Heaven

"WHY ME?!" Screamed Waver as he held onto his servant, Rider – or otherwise known as Alexander the Great – for dear life. As Riders chariot soared through the skies, dodging the deadly stream of bullets fired by a female servant. A servant that was determined to be archer.

Waver, thinking back to how this situation started. A little after his servant had stolen from a bookshop, they were heading back to the old couple's house. Waver had hypnotized them earlier to make them think that he was related as to use their house as a base during the Holy Grail Wars.

Few Minutes Earlier

Waver sighed, after when Rider made his comment on how little he conquered in life after seeing the world map compared to his territory. Glancing back at his command seals, Waver had decided to not use them to make Rider listen to him, sighed again. Suddenly – he felt a strike to the back of the head. He grabbed the back of his head and look towards Rider. Rider had a book in his hand that was now closed – something that was the likely cause of the strike. With a small smile in his face, Rider spoke "Pay attention boy~ Looks like we have some company".

After hearing the word company, Waver opened his eyes immediately, eyes darting around looking for the intruders. Turning to his right, two figures appeared – one a small boy, no more than sixteen years of age, the other being a small girl in a kimono and a rather strange hat. The girl was of interest, her hair dark black that touched the floor and her eyes glowed a crimson red. The boy on the other hand wore a red flannel with a black shirt underneath as well as jeans and sneakers – rather ordinary. His eyes and hair was brown but his face was lack luster like a mannequin. If it wasn't for the fact that he blinked, Waver would have thought of him as such.

Waver turned his attention back to the girl. She had a small smirk on her face, her gaze focusing on Rider. "Woah, what do we have here? Two boys out having fun? When we took a walk, I was not expecting to cross paths with another servant". The girl remarked. Wavers eyes widened as he realized that the small girl was a servant - but he had no idea of what kind of hero she was. He took in her appearance, and came to the conclusion that she must be some Asian dynasty legend, one that his own history books would fail to mention. He was worried that in his preparation for the Holy Grail Wars, he studied on all of the heroes from all backgrounds but failed to study on legendary spirits. Waver kicked himself for failing to make that note and knew that this night was going to be a nightmare. It wasn't enough o have Rider steal some books, but now to have some foreign rival servant come upon them so soon. Waver shook his head and recalled back to the situation as Rider took a defensive stance.

"Is that so? Both me and my master just came back from a small conquest. It would be interesting to see how things change since my time. I am Alexander the Great, the King of conquest and have been called upon this war as a rider servant. And who am I addressing…." His voice trailed off as he giddily asked, tipping his hand towards the girl. Waver turned towards his servant and immediately screamed "RIDER! WHAT THE HELL DON'T TELL YOUR IDENTITY TO THEM!" Waver, panicked at the very thought. Once you know the heroes true identity you know of their legend and their weaknesses. They transcend the times and follow them to the Holy Grail Wars. Rider being extremely well known, makes it extremely easy to defeat him – not to mention that he just flat out told them really causes a major dilemas for this war. Waver began to have second doubts about calling forth his servant to fight this war. Ryder scratched his head and turned towards his master, "I merely am talking to them, no need to not be civilized. I would like to inquire if they would join my army" an innocent voice defended the previous comment. Before Waver could reply, the enemy servant spoke, "Oh, the king the of Conquest – the man who once conquered the world! I shall return the favor – I am Nobunaga Oda. I am the archer servant of this war. Pleasure to met you Alexander" She mused.

The newly revealed archer servant smiled. Wavers heart sank in fear and confusion. While though he did not know many eastern heroes, he was familiar with Nobunaga Oda – the demon king of the seventh heaven. Nobunaga Oda was a famous tactics expert and had conquered almost all of Japan if it weren't for Honno-ji. One of the famous strategies used by the servant was the three lines of fire protocol – that she had deployed at the battle of Nagashino. This was done to decimate the cavalry of the Takeda Army. To see this infamous demon king before him who had used such deadly military strategies and was feared during his era, to be in the form of a little girl questioned the historians. This little girl being the demon king made Waver all the more fearful of this servant – if such a tiny girl could kill as many as the king has done, then she would be a force to be reckon with. He was surprised. His hand hugged his chin "Oh you're the infamous demon king? I must admit I was not expecting someone with your infamy to be a small little child such as yourself – no disrespect of course". Rider gasped at what Waver just said and turned towards the servant – he wondered if it were not too late to leave. The archers eye twitched with the corner of her mouth, a rage brewed within her that was about to surface. The master, grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Suddenly in a flash of light, Archers appearance changed from a small feeble girl in a kimono to that of a dark kingly figure. Her clothes morphed into a black pant suit embellished with bronze armored boots and epaulets. A Crimson red cowl kneck cape flapped behind her along with her black hair. A Golden sunbeam crown garnished her head with a military cap underneath. In her hands she held a staff of gold finished with the same crimson red silk ribbon. Now smirking ' "Whose a little girl now?" in a huffy tone she snorted out to the servant and Waver. Wavers mouth gasped in the sudden transformation, Ryder shook off his surprise and replied "My my, what a lovely trick you just displayed. Either that is a personal skill or that is a link to one of your noble phantasms. I mean no offense of course, I was just surprised. The Holy Grail bestowed knowledge that you were a man and not a child – let alone female" – Rider remarked in a calm but firm voice.

The Archer tilted her head to the side "Well that is just how history goes. Just like my betrayal, nothing you can do. You came from a conquest, what if I may ask did you conquer?" her voice was sharp and sarcastic.

Rider responded, a dialogue forming "Ah! I took some books to learn about my own history in the modern day and to see how big my territory was. But enough of these trivial matters, tell me Archer. Are you interested in a proposal that I have?" Her smile grew to a sneer, showing off sharp white teeth – through gritted teeth she answer " what is this request of yours king of conquest?" From what Waver could tell of the master of this servant, he could only see that the master kept his eyes closed and sighed a lot. He heard a faint mumble "don't encourage her interest". Wavers concern grew as the master looked as if he had known. If Nobunaga Oda is anything like his own servant, than a war will break in any moment. Rider not paying attention to any of the tension, spread would like to ask youed his arms wide open and laughed "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I would like to ask you Archer to forfeit your claim on the Holy Grail and join my noble army – such a technical tactician such as yourself would be a fantastic edition! This war will be over soon with us combined." Waver now once again questioning the sanity of his servant, slowly turned his head towards Archer, who believed Archer would be the most offended in the exchange of proposals. To wavers Surprise, Archer stood with a quizzical pose on r face. Either she was actually considering the proposal or is good at playing the game. After a few moments with her finger tapping away sarcastically, Archers gaze moved towards Rider. "Hmm you do have a good point. And since I do not have an interest just like my master Hakuno over here. I am interested in trying new things, an alliance may be interesting. But I do have a few problems with your proposal." Archer replied with a sweet smile, her teeth flashing her pearly whites. Waver gulped, slowly moved behind his servant to avoid what the first blow would be. Rider confused asked, "Oh what would be the problem with my offer? You yourself have no interest. I see no problem. Explain".

To him his offer was pretty good and Archer seemed to considered it genuinely to him at least. Archers eyes flew open with a burning intensity. She slowly raised her arm, "Well your offer sounds good, the problems is this. The only way for you to obtain the holy grail is to defeat the other six servants. The second problem be that you stole from my homeland and since I am the one who nearly conquered the land so long ago, it is my responsibility to take action against those who steal from it. The final problem being," several rifles materialized in her hands and around her, all pointing at the two men. Rider summoned his chariot, with Waver immediately grabbing ahold of his servant as they mounted, ready to deal with the onslaught. "The final problem being I am always curious, what would I happen if I fight against you? I must oblige my curiosity" and with that she let out a barrage of deadly bullets, all aimed at Rider and Waver.


	11. News of my works

**Hello everyone, I'm back! My will to write has return with some new ideas. First off, I'll like to say TYPE-MOON NEEDS to make an English version of FATE/EXTRA CCC because it killed off my will to write trying to find the info I need for the story you all voted on. Fear not I am writing the first chapter right now but it is slow. Now you know about that one let's move on to the other three I'm writing.**

 **The Dragon Listener, Fate Aura, and The Warden and the Holy Grail will see new chapters but not soon must likely the The Dragon Listener will be the first one to be updated, as for when don't know I have stared the next chapter but not much written. I have been reading, talking, watching, and dreaming of new ideas for stories. I know, I know what some of you all might say "I need to focus on what I already instead of thinking up of new ones.". In some ways I agree with that but these new stories are away to help me get my creatively thoughts back in gear and on track. I am planning doing an Fate and Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka crossover with Hakuno (male) being sent the Dungeon ni Deai universe with one servant and at least seven** **Class Card for I method for Include: Limit Expand and Install: Phantasm Summon I think I'm not well verse in Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA** **ILLYA.**

 **I'm not going to use Nero, EMIYA (or Nameless as he's known as in EXTRA), Gilgamesh, Tamamo, and any Divine Spirit as he's servant but class cards is free game. So if any of you what to make an suggestion let me know and I might use them if your reason for why I should use them is good.**

 **Now you all my not hear from me until near the end of November at the earliest so until them have fun, read well, and have an nice Halloween.**


End file.
